


Hey Stranger

by Malec_shadows



Series: Hey Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Complete, Cute, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Photo Shoots, Photographer Alec Lightwood, Pining Alec Lightwood, Shy Magnus Bane, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_shadows/pseuds/Malec_shadows
Summary: Alec has been pining over this stranger since past two months and don’t have any courage to go and ask him out. So instead he kind of comes to the lake, every Sunday, where he gets to see this beautiful stranger...and that keeps him going through his weeks.So wondering if Alec will finally make courage to go there and ask this shy and oblivious stranger for a date?Welcome to the Malec one shot where you will see how photographer Alec and fashion designer Magnus becomes something more than strangers. Its soft and simple story with no smut!!Had this idea of one shot from so many days...Enjoy!!





	Hey Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hell there angels!!  
> I know I haven’t completed my other stories, but couldn’t resist myself by writing this one. It is a one shot. And if you like this one...do tell me your views.  
> Kudos and opinions are always welcomed.  
> Enjoy reading...Keep reading...Love Malec more 

It was Sunday...and instead chilling at his home or with his friends, here Alec was...sitting on the bench alone...beside one beautiful lake, his camera in hand...and eyes looking for some beautiful stranger.

It was two months now that Alec was doing this. He was 28 years old well known photographer in New York. Usually if you ask, he would have been sleeping on Sunday evening in his house than being here...but two months ago, when he came here to shoot a couple’s pre wedding photos, his eyes laid on this pretty Asian man...who was always busy with his sketch book. Alec felt suddenly attracted towards him. Why wouldn’t he? That man was utterly attractive; he always wore makeup and was always well dressed.

And since then he came here each weekend only to see that man. He was confident, he knew that...and he came here most of the days deciding to ask him for anything...for his name at least. But he never had it in him to go to him and ask him...he never got a chance or that kind of situation

Now he was waiting for almost an hour and that stranger didn’t show...and Alec was getting little tense...what if he doesn’t shows...what if he never gets a chance to see him again...what...no that can’t happen...never...he was so smitten over that man that he didn’t know what he will do if he don’t show up.

He was on the verge of panicking that he didn’t notice someone standing there, nervously. He looked up...only to see that stranger looking at him awkwardly....Alec’s whole face light up seeing him...he was grinning and just staring his face.

That man cleared his throat

“I-Is this seat taken” he stuttered asking...and Alec thought why was he asking...but hell his voice was as sweet as his face

“um...All the benches are taken” he explained shyly before blushing...Alec looked around...and yes, those all seats were indeed taken...he nodded

“Yeah...sure” he said trying to sound confident and normal...but he was miserably failing.

He sat besides Alec taking his art book on his lap... “err...Thank you” he said and Alec smiled

“No...Problem” Alec replied as he buried his face into those sketches he was drawing.

Alec scanned him...his weekly routine...as that man was not looking at him...he got a well chance to have his HD view...ha...HD view!! He saw how he bite his lips and tapped his pencil when he was thinking about something...he saw how pink his lips were how smooth his skin was...how perfect his jaw line was...he wondered what he will taste like...and before his imagination gets along he cleared his throat and tried to say something...it’s now or it will be never...he came one hour late today, what if he never comes again...so he had to make some effort.

“Nice sketches there” Alec finally said, which got that mans attention as he looked at Alec with smile

“Thank you” he said and again looked back onto his book...damn that book...Alec wanted to rip that one, so that man will take his attention towards him.

“I am Alec by the way” he said after some time...he looked at Alec with surprise and eyebrow narrowed “Oh...I was saying my name is Alec...well its Alexander Lightwood” Alec said as if that man didn’t got it at first and he couldn’t feel any more stupid

“Okay...I am Magnus” he said and hell you should have seen the smile spread on Alec’s face after finally...yes finally knowing his name “Magnus Bane...” he told his full name same as Alec...humm interesting Alec thought.

“Magnus” Alec repeated “That’s great name...so you look unique and your name is unique too” he tried not to sound flirty, but well he did anyway...Magnus looked at him with horror face

“Oh...don’t worry...I never heard this name before that’s why I said that” he then explained

“Oh” Magnus’s reply was short...and Alec felt why why it had to be this short. Magnus then smiled shyly at him

“I was not born here actually” he finally said something without Alec asking. “I am from Indonesia”

“Oh...that’s interesting” Alec tried to be smooth “so you live here now?”

“Yeah actually” he replied with soft voice.  “I have to complete these” Magnus said as he pointed to his sketches.

“Sure” Alec replied and he can see the disappointment in his voice...he wanted to know more about Magnus, not just that he was born in some other country.

He tried not to look like he is observing Magnus, bit he was failing, since Magnus kept glancing at him time to time.

Alec then clicked some photos of lake; now that today he won’t be able to click some pictures of Magnus...yes...he was doing that. When Magnus was too busy in his sketches he actually did took some photos of Magnus, so that he won’t be missing him for a week...he had them in his mobile...in his laptop and even in his hard disk...so when Izzy took accidently clicked on that folder, he practically had to jump on his laptop saying it was some gay porn or something. Yes that was embarrassing, but he didn’t want her to know about his crush. So he had to embarrass himself in front of his sister.

After some time...he sighed, he wanted to talk with Magnus and he will do that

“So...you are artist then” he asked after keeping his camera in between them.

Magnus looked up at him as Alec gave him small smile

“Y-yeah...kind of” Magnus replied

“Kind of?” Alec asked again

“I am designer...you must have heard of new York fashion line? I work there” Magnus said and damn Alec knew about that, of course he had heard about this from his sister for thousand times but of course he had invited for shoot there for so many times...and for the sake of his ego and not wanting to face his ex...He had refused for those many time...why the hell he is like this, he could have known Magnus since forever but no...He choose not to

“Wow” he finally replied

“Wow?” Magnus repeated Alec’s word

“Yeah...I-I mean actually” and now he was stuttering...what effect this person is having on him...he had no idea “I am a photographer” he said with proud tone “and they have offered me photo shoot there for few time now” he said

“Oh...but I haven’t seen you there before” Magnus replied

“Because...I never accepted their offer” Alec said and Magnus looked at him surprisingly

“Why? Do you have something against it?” Magnus asked his voice was dry.

“well I think they are nothing but show off and extra” Alec blurted and after realising what he had said he bite his lips and tried to clear that Magnus wasn’t anything like show of

“Magnus I-I” he started to say but it was too late

“Its fine Alexander” Magnus said as he stood up to leave

“Please don’t go” Alec said as he sounded pleading “I am sorry okay?” he also stood up and faced Magnus who was looking at the ground “I didn’t mean it for you...I just have my ex boyfriend working there so...nothing I said was related to you” he explained...and tried to be honest. He indeed had his ex there that was little abusive...and Alec had bad breakup...so that was one of the reason to refuse there offer...this seemed to soften Magnus, as he smiled at Alec

“If it’s about ex...Then you didn’t say anything offensive” Magnus reassured and Alec though Magnus must have also had some bad ex situation, which he will not ask right now.

Alec smiled “are you going to go?” he asked sounding casual “I would love to see those designs”

“Okay I’ll show you” Magnus said excitedly as he sat on the bench...Alec chuckled seeing Magnus’s excitement.

Magnus showed Alec some of his sketches and they were really great, and Alec was also trying to focus on those sketches but he couldn’t. With Magnus sitting this close, he was unable to focus on anything but Magnus. And he smelt awesome too. Alec sighed...he really had to ask Magnus for his number...he really had to.

“and this” Magnus laughed as he turned the page of his book, which took Alec’s attention in the book “oh...from where did this came here” he said “I designed this one for one of my friend” he explained as it was some kind of pjs with cow faced hoodie, and in some ways it looked creepy, Alec still liked it

“Oh...I like this one” Alec said as he grinned at Magnus

“Out of so many sketches I showed...You like this one?” he asked “seriously Alexander” and he laughed throwing his face back...Alec just stared at Magnus with most adorable laugh...Alec could watch him laughing forever.

“Can I take picture of this” Alec asked

“Yeah sure” Magnus replied “but they are my designs...don’t try to steal” he joked and Alec could see that if Magnus gets to know someone more he can be comfortable...he was acting friendly with Alec.

“I wouldn’t dare to” Alec replied “although I can’t promise about this cow hoodie...I loved this one” he teased Magnus and Magnus fake gasped...he was about to say something but his phone rang. Well fuck that caller, he cursed silently, while he turned to take photos of Magnus’s cow hoodie designs.

“yeah...sure Raph...I’ll be there” Magnus said getting all irritated as he hung up the phone

“Well...seems like I need to go” Magnus said turning to Alec

“boyfriend?” Alec asked out of curiosity...well if Magnus had a boyfriend then he needs to break them first if he was intending to date Magnus...and he knew he was horrible person.

Magnus laughed “Raph could never be my boyfriend” he said as Alec let out sigh of relief...but the question still remained...did Magnus had someone.

“We are having some friends over so they need me there” he said

“Okay fine” Alec said, as much as he wanted to spend time with Magnus he didn’t know how to...he kind of wanted Magnus to ask him to join...but that would not be correct...so he just stayed there pressing his lips

“It was nice meeting you...Alexander” Magnus said as he got up to leave

“yeah...you too’ Alec replied as he busied himself in his photos...he didn’t even ask Magnus for his number...he suddenly realised and he looked in Magnus’s direction only to see Magnus getting disappeared in his car.

He shook his head and got up to go home too. He had no idea if Magnus will come again or not. And he had lost his only chance to get Magnus’s number. He was feeling bad for himself now.

\--

“Izz...How many designers do you know from New York fashion line” Alec asked his sister out of nowhere as they were hanging out together. Alec was having his laptop in his lap and was going through Magnus’s wiki page. Magnus was quite a famous designer in the fashion world. How can Alec miss this? Currently he was going through a article which tells Magnus’s journey right from the start and obviously there was smile on his face.

Izzy looked at him with her eyebrows arched and confusion all over her face.

“Since when you want to know about the designers huh?” she asked getting up towards Alec’s direction...Alec changed the tab before she glanced into the laptop.

“Was just thinking of taking that offer to shoot for them” she said trying not to meet Izzy’s gaze.

“And what happened to ‘I’ll never ever shoot for them...too good for them’” Izzy said mimicking Alec’s tone...Alec glared at her.  “Where all ego gone?” she asked. Well his ego was long gone when he came to know Magnus was working there.

“Just tell me if you know someone” he asked again trying not to sound like some desperate person.

“Fine” Izzy sighed. She took some random names...which Alec ignored...he just wanted to hear only one name

“And above all of the...there is one designer I adore the most” she said and Alec wondered, was it him? “Magnus bane” she finally said and again Alec’s heart started to race fast...he need to sit down and give lecture to his heart telling not to jump every time he thinks about Magnus or hears his name.

“Alec if you meet him, you need to introduce him to me” his sister started to beam and he regretted asking her that. “You will like him” she continued as she had no idea how gone Alec was for him “he is magical you know” she said and sighed.

After he came to know about Magnus working there, he made some contact and got next photo shoot to do. Well he was trying everything in his will so that he will have small glimpse of Magnus. He was having this shoot tomorrow.

“Yeah...If I meet him tomorrow, I’ll tell him about you” Alec said that sarcastically to his sister and Izzy believed him like an idiot because she hugged him.

“Thank you Alec” she said voice little loud than normal.

\--

As Alec was setting all his instruments for the shoot his eyes wondered all in the room, to see if Magnus was there. But to his disappointment, Magnus was nowhere to be seen.

“Hi there” a woman approached Alec “I am Caterina” she stretched her hand to shake “I’ll be assisting you” she explained and Alec shakes her hand gently.

“Oh yeah thank you” he said smiling at her “I am Alec” he replied.

“Okay Alec...let’s get started” she said as she started to fix model’s poses.

Alec took some pictures until he felt them that they were okay. He wasn’t all satisfied, but still was happy with the shoot. He will be shooting here for like five more days...and not seeing Magnus made him doubt his decision. He groaned and Caterina must have been noticed that, so she came bear him.

“Want to join us for lunch?” she asked sincerely...it was true that he was hungry and he wanted to see if he runs through Magnus by staying there for some more time. He was thanking god that he didn’t ran into his ex.

“Sure” he replied as he followed Caterina towards the cafeteria.

They took their food.

“Here” Caterina directed him “My friends are over there” she said softly and Alec nodded giving soft smile. Well one advantage he got from coming here, that he was making more friends.

He saw three men sitting on the booth...after reaching at the table; he swallowed hard...because the person sitting facing his back in Alec’s direction was none other than Magnus. And his heart didn’t take his lecture carefully as it started to beat fast. He blinked twice until Caterina pointed him to sit next to Magnus.

“Alexander” Magnus said after seeing Alec there, he was surprised too “didn’t know you were the new photographer” he said smiling at Alec

“You two know each other” cat asked Magnus and Magnus nodded

“We met at the lake side once” Alec finally managed to get himself together and reply.

“That’s great” she replied “these are Raphael and Ragnor” she introduced her other friends.

“Oh...hi” he greeted them.

“How was the shoot” Magnus asked Alec and Alec wished they weren’t surrounded by Magnus’s friend and that he had some alone time with Magnus.

“It was ok I guess” Alec replied “I have high expectation from remaining shoot” he said and Magnus hummed.

The rest of the lunch went so fast, Magnus’s friend chatting and Alec sitting there awkwardly.

“See you tomorrow then” Magnus said as he was about to go to his department

“yeah” Alec managed to reply. He saw Magnus going and again...again...he failed to ask Magnus for his number...he took his face in his palms and groaned...he was never like this, never feared of asking someone out...but every time he saw Magnus, he was speechless.

\--

Second and third day was same...he would do the shoot, talk with Caterina and would meet Magnus and his friends over lunch. That lunch period was the only time in his schedule he looked forward to. As he got chance to meet Magnus. In these two days Alec came to know few things about Magnus...like he was bisexual and currently single...yes single...do you know what that means...Alec was himself very gay and single and crushing on Magnus since he don’t know when...so yeah, he could ask him for a date...but only if he managed to have that gut to ask Magnus out. Also he came to know about where Magnus lived; well that was vital information. And he was single children, but didn’t have any family other than his friends. So yeah...that was lot of information. Alec have also told him about his parents and his siblings, he even told him about his ex, but not much...since they were at the start of their friendship.

He also came to know that, his ex didn’t work for this department anymore and he was really glad. But he still was the part of this company, so he always feared that he will bump into him. He was thinking so much, walking towards the set, which he didn’t notice bumping into someone...he looked up only to see Magnus smiling at him.

“I am sorry” Magnus said shyly...that blush spread onto his face might have to link with how close they were standing.

Alec shook his head “My mistake” he said getting back from Magnus’s personal area. “What are you doing here” Alec asked as he knew Magnus didn’t come to photo shoot.

“umm...Caterina isn’t coming today” he explained and Alec’s hopes started to rise, that he will get to spend all this shoot time with Magnus...without him noticing, smile started to spread onto his face. He simply added, blush never leaving his face. And Alec always wondered why Magnus blushed this much around him. But again he didn’t want to raise his hopes.

“That’s cool” he lamely replied.

“Shall we start” Magnus asked in his dreamy voice

“Yeah” Alec replied.

Alec was distracted, yes the most professional photographer, and was indeed distracted. And the fair reason he could give was Magnus Bane. Magnus was there, and how could Alec not get distracted. Whenever Magnus came there, adjusting some dresses, Alec took a moment to get back to reality before nodding to whatever Magnus was asking him. So it took them an hour late for lunch...because Alec was distracted. He groaned as he was packing for the day.

“Is everything okay?” Magnus asked as he joined Alec

“Yeah....yeah” Alec replied.

“There is party tomorrow, regarding this shoot” Magnus said “and I know you must have invited, but I wanted to know if you were joining” Magnus asked...looking nervously at Alec.

Alec sighed...of course he want to be there, because Magnus will be there...and parties are the best chance to ask someone out. He was defiantly thinking about it.

“Yes” Alec replied and Magnus’s face light up “wouldn’t miss a chance to spend more time with you all” he simply added and he wanted to stop on ‘you’ but ‘you all’ will do for now. Magnus smiled looking at Alec...and they went to have their lunch.

\--

Again on fifth and last day Alec didn’t see Magnus much, but he was happy that he will be able to see him after in the party. He smiled thinking, how he was going to ask Magnus on the date...he had all planned. And he was nervous, well beyond nervous.

\--

At party...when he entered, he was greeted by all the Magnus’s friends, but Magnus...he frowned and wondered if Magnus was skipping the party or what.

He greeted other and made his ways towards the open bar...he needed a drink...or ten...it was his only chance to ask Magnus out and Magnus was nowhere to be seen. He groaned before ordering his drink.

“well...well...well” he heard familiar voice, and he was pretty sure who it was, so he didn’t took a risk to turn around and look at the person approaching him “If it isn’t ever depressed and clingy Alexander lightwood” Sebastian said patting his hands Alec’s shoulder. Yes, this was Alec’s abusive ex...And single touch from him made Alec’s blood boil...he flinched a little as he laughed. Alec remained their all silent.

“What it is huh?” he teased “Drinking alone again...no one wan to drink with you...bet that is the thing” he again tried to make Alec angry and Alec was becoming one...he clenched his fists, trying to control his anger “No one will ever love you” he added and this line was enough for him to lose his all control...he remembered how he told Sebastian about his love and he laughed onto his face.

Before he could do anything, some strong hand wrapped around his waist and Alec startled first, thinking who might it be. That person then kissed him on his cheek.

“Darling...here you are” It was Magnus...Alec didn’t had to hear him twice to  recognise his voice “I was looking for you everywhere” he said softly and Alec knew what Magnus was doing, but still he felt good.  Call him selfish, he was selfish when it came to Magnus. But he was wondering, how Magnus managed to go all bold. “You know I don’t like it when you leave me alone” he said with some sap and even though it was act Alec can feel his chicks going red.

Sebastian gasped with surprise and was looking at them with surprise “boss” he said as Magnus was indeed his boss “you are with him?” he asked again with surprise.

“Yes...do you have any problem” Magnus asked his voice cold than usual.

“no-no” Sebastian stuttered and it was first time Alec seeing Sebastian stuttering. Alec was enjoying the show.

“Good...then stay the hell away from him” Magnus warned and Alec again gasped with surprise after seeing Magnus’s protective side and he can admit that it turned him on somewhat.

Sebastian didn’t wastes any time to disappear into the crowd. Magnus pulled back from Alec and Alec winced internally due to lack of the contact and was looking at Magnus still in the shock...Magnus blinked

“Sorry if I went out of my” Magnus was about to say something but Alec pulled him into bone crushing hug...well he wanted to kiss him...but he didn’t know how Magnus felt. So he thought, a hug will do for now. Magnus also hugged him back...and Alec finally smiled

“Thank you” he said in low voice so only Magnus can hear. “No one has ever done that for me” he said still holding Magnus tightly...breathing him in.

“No problem” Magnus replied in his usual tone as they pulled back...only to smile at each other.

\--

They talked and talked with each other, drinking wine and glancing at each other time to time...sometime Alec will stare at Magnus and Magnus will hold Alec’s gaze for more than which was supposed to be normal...Alec was  thinking about how to ask him out...after Magnus defending him against his ex...He had some more respect for Magnus now...and he was dying to ask Magnus out.

Magnus looked at Alec...the look Alec never saw in Magnus’s eyes. Magnus was looking at him in the same way Alec looked at him...and Alec wondered what was going on in his mind. He tried to breathe normally, but knowing Magnus’s intense gaze, it was becoming hard to breathe normally.

“Are you finally going to ask me out or not?” Magnus said suddenly and Alec looked at him, eyes widening and wondering what the hell Magnus was talking about.

“wh-what” he managed to finally ask , after going silent for few minutes. Magnus looked away blushing and Alec understood whatever effort he took for asking Alec that was gone now. Magnus was playing with a ring on his hand and looking shyly at the ring.

“I thought...” he whispered still looking at his hands “I mean...I am seeing you at the lake since few months now...and found you staring so...” Magnus stuttered and Alec found Magnus going all flushed. And from the looks he can see that Magnus indeed wanted Alec to ask him out.

So finally...finally...after these many moths, he managed to ask Magnus. He took a deep breath before asking softly...taking Magnus’s hand so Magnus will look at him. He smiled, Magnus returned the smile.

“Magnus Bane” he said “would you like to go out on a date with me? And you have no idea how many days I was dying to ask this to you” he blurted out so fast and it may have sounded like he was proposing, but he didn’t care after seeing huge grin on Magnus’s face.

“I would love to” Magnus simply replied gaining a adorable smile from alec.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping you all enjoyed it...love you all  
> Tell me what you all think...


End file.
